Something Enjoyable
by Grell Fabulous Sutcliff
Summary: One evening, when Ronald goes to hand in some paperwork to William before he leaves, but, he decides to make William do something fun. But what if, there was something more enjoyable than paperwork. *I SUCK AT SUMMARIES*


**I haven't done a WilliamxRonald on here before, so I'm sorry if it's sloppy.**

**Remember, I DO accept hate reviews.**

**Try to enjoy my horrid writing.**

* * *

><p>William sat at his desk, checking over the last of the paperwork. Almost everyone had left, and he wasn't even close to being done. He still needed to sort the files, but he was exhausted. He placed his face in his heads, and closed his eyes. He just wished that it'd do itself. He heard someone knock on his office door, and he slowly removed his face from his hands.<p>

"Come in." William said, as he straightened his back. The door opened, and Ronald entered his office. He was carrying a stack of papers, and William mentally swore. He really just wanted to sleep. William loved to work, but sometimes, he just needed a break. Ronald looked at William's desk, before he looked back at William.

"I can bring these back another day." Ronald said as he held the papers closer to his chest. William shook his head and sighed.

"You're already here, so just give them to me." William looked down at the paperwork that was all over his desk.

"Do you want help?" Ronald asked, as he placed the papers on the corner of the desk. "I'd gladly help if you need it." William shook his head.

"No, I can finish it by myself, but thank you for the offer." William reached over to grab Ronald's papers, when the younger reaper snatched them away. William looked up at Ronald, who was almost glaring at him.

Ronald sighed, and shook his head. "This isn't healthy. Just take a break and finish it tomorrow." William sighed, and started to rub his temples. "Even you need a break sometimes." William just stopped rubbing his temples, and started to sort the papers again. Ronald shook his head, and dropped his papers. He leaned over, and grabbed William's hands. Ronald didn't seem to notice that William's cheeks went a light shade of pink when Ronald grabbed them.

"Mr. Knox, please just let me continue my work. I have a lot to do still." Ronald let go of William's hands, and the he walked behind William's desk. He pulled the chair away from the desk, and quickly jumped in front of William so that he couldn't move forwards. He grabbed William's hands again, and pulled him out of the chair. Ronald had noticed how close their bodies had become, and blushed, but when he looked up at William, he noticed that he was still looking at his paperwork.

Ronald began to pull William away from the desk, and towards the office door. He opened it, and pulled William out of his office. The place was darker at night, so it looked very different. The area was lit from the light that the moon was casting off through the skylight ceiling. Ronald let go of one of William's hands, and quickly shut the office door. Ronald started to run around, pulling William with him. William tried to stand still, hoping that Ronald would let go of him, but the younger reaper was quite strong.

"Come now, boss. Try to enjoy something." Ronald stopped running, and turned to look at the older reaper. William looked bored out of his mind, so Ronald bit his lip to think of something. Then he thought of something. He was going to do something that even Grell-senpai wouldn't actually do. He stepped forwards, closing the distance between himself and William, and raised a hand to William's face to get his attention. As soon as Ronald's hand touched William's face, the older reaper quickly turned to look at the younger reaper.

Before William could say anything, Ronald wrapped his raised arm around William's neck, and pulled William's head down a bit so that William's lips would colloid with his own. William stood there shocked, as Ronald moved his arm from William's neck, and wrapped it around William's waist, as did the other arm. Ronald closed his eyes, and waited for William to pull away, but he smiled when he felt William wrap his arms around his back. William pulled Ronald even closer, and closed his eyes as well. Ronald licked William's lower lip, asking for permission, and William didn't say no to that. William deepened the kiss by moaning, and Ronald smiled even wider when William's tongue started to fight with his own. William raised a hand from Ronald's back to his head, and began to run his fingers through his blond hair. Ronald started to nibble on William's lower lip, and his grasp on William's waist had become tighter.

The couple began to move around, and soon enough, Ronald had William pushed up against a wall. Ronald let go of William, and started to take off his tie. Once he had pulled it off, he started to unbutton William's shirt. He had stopped so that William could take off Ronald's jacket, before they started to undress each other again. They had opened their eyes again, just so they could unbutton each other's shirts. But once they were done, they shut their eyes again. They hadn't broken the kiss yet, and they didn't want to. Once their shirts were off, they decided to hold each other again. Ronald reached up, and wrapped his arms around William's neck while William wrapped his arms around Ronald's waist. They started to move around, but they tripped on one of their jackets, and fell on the ground, William on top of Ronald. They turned over so that Ronald was on top of William.

As their tongues began to fight again, Ronald moaned louder than William, which deepened the kiss even more. William smiled, and began to drag his fingers lightly up Ronald's back, which made him shiver. After a few more minutes, the couple had to break apart for air. Sure, they could breathe while kissing, but they wanted calm their breathing. They had been at it for almost a half hour, and they wished that it didn't have to end. Ronald's head laid on William's chest, his arms still wrapped around William's neck. One of William's arms was wrapped Ronald's waist, the other one drawing little circles on his back.

"Hey boss?" Ronald looked up at William, who had turned his head, as to try to look at Ronald. "Are we going to tell anyone?"

"Well," William stopped drawing circles on Ronald's back, and wrapped his other arm around Ronald's waist. "I'd prefer if no one knew. Do you wish to keep it a secret?" He felt Ronald nod. "Then we won't tell."

"Are mad at me? For doing that?" William pushed himself up a bit, resting on his elbows.

"No, I'm not mad. I was just a little shocked, that's all." William said, before he lowered himself back to the ground.

"Did you, y'know, like it?" Ronald asked, as he rolled off of William. He laid on his side to look at William. The older reaper rolled over so that he was on his side, so that they were almost touching. William leaned over, and kissed Ronald on the lips. It wasn't an intense type of kiss. It was just a gentle kiss. Their lips moved in sync for a couple of minutes, before William slowly drew away.

"Does that answer your question?" William asked, as he smiled slightly.

"Yes it did." Ronald said, as he smiled some type of adorable smile that no one had seen before.

"Did you like it?" Ronald leaned in, and kissed William. It wasn't as gentle as William's kiss, but it was still gentle. Ronald moved even closer to William, so that their bodies touched. Again, their lips moved in sync, but it was faster, and soon, it became a wild kiss again. But it was only wild for a couple of minutes before Ronald's lips drew away from William's. He then started to kiss William's neck, and every time William moaned, Ronald bit down **_hard_** on William's neck. William pushed himself away from Ronald, even though he didn't want to.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ronald looked worried. Had been biting William been bad or had it hurt him? William closed his eyes, and smiled.

"No, I just need to rest my eyes. So much has just happened, and my eyes are just going crazy. They'll regain focus soon. Sorry if I worried you." William reached his hand out, and Ronald took it in his own.

"It's fine. So, uh, am I allowed to call you William, or should I keep calling you boss?" Ronald asked, as he moved his thumb along the top of William's hand.

"You call me boss in front of your co-workers." William opened his eyes, and smiled. "But you can call me whatever you want when no one is around us." Ronald grinned, and moved himself closer to William. He smiled when William wrapped his arms around his waist.

William pulled Ronald closer to him again, and started to kiss him again. They moved again, so that William was on top of Ronald, who was smiling like mad. Ronald had wrapped his legs around William's waist so that he could be even closer to him. The couple broke apart when they heard a clock chime. William looked at his watch, and smiled slightly.

"It's already 11 o'clock. We should head out. Like you said, I should just take a break and finish it tomorrow." Ronald smiled, as William stood up. Ronald gave William a peck on the cheek, before he unwrapped himself from William. The men walked over to their discarded clothing, and quickly threw them on, not caring how sloppy they looked. The two men held hands as the left for the night. Usually, if they left at the same time, they'd go their separate ways, and would be able to see better, since the sun was usually setting once they left. But tonight Ronald didn't let go of William's hand. He pulled William behind them so that they could go to Ronald's house. And when Ronald looked back at William, he smiled. William's hair was all messy, his shirt wasn't buttoned properly, his tie was very loose, and he was still blushing. But then again, he didn't look any better than William. Ronald stopped walking, and stayed still until William was next to him.

Once William was next to him, he began to walk again. "Why'd you stop?" William asked, as he raised an eyebrow. William intertwined their fingers, and Ronald smiled when he did that.

"I just wanted walk next to you." Ronald rested his head on William's shoulder, and William rested his head on Ronald's. The two men walked until they reached Ronald's apartment. Ronald unlocked the door to his apartment, and quickly pulled William into his apartment.

He closed the door with his foot, and grabbed William's tie. He pulled William down, and slammed his lips against William's lips. William removed Ronald's jacket as Ronald removed William's tie. After they finished removing their jackets, ties, and shirts, Ronald had pushed William down on the couch, and sat down on him. They started to kiss again. They soon noticed that they couldn't kiss in that position because of their glasses hitting each other, so they slowly removed them from each other, and almost threw them on the side table. William pulled Ronald down, and they started to kiss again. William ran his tongue on Ronald's lower lip, and asked for entrance, and Ronald didn't decline. As their tongues started to fight again, Ronald pulled himself closer to William.

William wrapped his arms around Ronald's neck, and pulled him down. Ronald placed a hand on each side of William's face so he could keep William's head in place. After a bit, both of their necks were going stiff, so they sadly drew away from each other. Ronald got off of William, but took one of William's hands, and William stood up before Ronald could pull him up. Ronald walked forwards, and pulled William into a bedroom. Ronald pushed William on the bed, and crawled on top of him. Both reapers kicked off their shoes, and moved so that they were properly on the bed.

Ronald moved down, planting kisses down William's chest. When Ronald reached William's pants, he smiled evilly, and decided to play with William. He bit the waist of William's pants, and slowly pulled that side down a bit, still using his teeth. William's breath had hitched, and he was sure that Ronald was mentally laughing at him. Ronald had moved to the other side, and started to pull that side down with his teeth. He looked up at William, and smiled when he saw that William was almost as red as Grell-senpai's hair. Ronald got a bit frustrated with William's pants, so he decided to slowly pull them off of William instead of pulling them down with his teeth like he wanted to. William couldn't wait any longer, so he sat up, and grabbed Ronald. Once he had Ronald, he started to kiss him like mad.

Ronald was shocked for a second, but he got over it, and started to kiss back. Ronald had used a foot to remove William's, and they fell from William's ankles, and on the floor. William's hands moved down to Ronald's waist, and started to push off his pants. Ronald smiled, and helped William. Once Ronald's pants were off, then things became more interesting.

The couple had managed to get under the covers, but those were soon knocked off of the bed. The only the thing that was covering them was a thin sheet, yet it was covering their waist down since most of it had fallen off of the bed. William's hair had become quite messy, and Ronald's neck was bruising slightly. The couple was kissing even crazier than before. There were practically inside of each other, because that's how close they were to each other. Ronald was moaning like mad, and William smiled each time Ronald moaned. And as the night progressed, William found out that Ronald's voice can go really high when he's very, very, **_VERY_** happy. William also found out how strong Ronald's grasp was. And Ronald found out that William almost faints when he's very, very, very, **_VERY_** happy. Ronald also found out that William doesn't just have amazing upper body strength, but he has amazing lower body strength too.

At the moment though, William was wide awake, as he held a sleeping Ronald in his arms. He had looked down at the younger reaper for a while, not because he was creepy, but because Ronald was adorable when he slept. There was only one thing running through William's mind at the moment.

_'Why did I do it? Why didn't I push away? Why did I kiss him again when he asked if I liked it? How come I let him do that stuff to me?'_Was all that ran through his head at the moment. But as he looked at the reaper he held in his arm, he couldn't help but smile.

"You want to know why I didn't push away when you kissed me? Do you want to know why I let you remove my clothing with your teeth?" He asked a sleeping Ronald. As he thought, he didn't hear anything except Ronald's slow breathing. "I did it because I love you. I never thought that I could ever tell someone that, but here I am, whispering it to you while you sleep, so I won't have to look all embarrassed when I actually try to tell you face-to-face. I would yell it at the top of my lungs if I could, but people would just think that I'm going crazy. But I am madly in fucking love with you, Ronald Knox. Every time I look at you, I have this odd feeling in my stomach. I'm crazy in love with you." William moved forward, and gently kissed Ronald's nose. He rested his forehead against Ronald's, and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Will." William's eyes shot open, and he saw that Ronald had moved away from him, and was now smiling like mad. William blushed, and buried his face into a pillow. He felt Ronald kiss his neck, which made him look at the younger reaper. He smiled slightly, before Ronald kissed him. "Sleep well." Was what Ronald said, before he fell asleep. William sighed happily, and snuggled into Ronald's chest.

_Morning_

When William woke up, he wasn't that surprised when he saw that he was still holding a sleeping Ronald. He looked down at his watch, which had apparently been left alone. It read 5'o clock, and this was the time that he usually got up at. He smiled, and moved closer to Ronald. He started to kiss Ronald's neck gently, hoping to wake him up. A couple of moments later, Ronald's eyes slowly opened. William hadn't noticed, so Ronald did a half smile, and pretended that he was still asleep. Soon, William stopped kissing Ronald's neck, and started to kiss Ronald. Hard. Ronald's eyes snapped open when he felt William move his hand down his chest and to his boxers.

Ronald reluctantly removed away from William. "We have to go to work." Both men sighed, and sat up. They got out of the bed, and picked up their pants and shoes. After slowly putting them on, they stumbled into the main room. After searching around for a few minutes, they found their glasses. After they found them and put them on, they slowly put their clothes on, making sure that they looked professional. They then left the apartment, and practically ran to work. By the time they got to work, everyone was arriving. The two men sighed in relief as they made their way inside.

The lovers went separate ways, and they didn't see each other until noon. William had finished all the paperwork from the night before, and some he got earlier, and at the moment, he was filling out some papers that Alan and Eric had given him.

He heard a knock come from the door. "Come in." He heard the door open, then close. When he looked up, he smiled. Ronald held back the urge to just jump over William's desk, and kiss him while he sat on his lover's lap. But he just walked over to William's desk, and placed his hands on in, and leaned closer to William. He smiled when William grabbed his tie, and pulled him down. Their lips crashed together, and they kissed like that for a couple of minutes. William let go of Ronald's tie, and they drew away from each other.

"I thought you were lonely, so I came to visit you." Ronald winked and smiled.

"I was, and then you came. Have any girls hit on you yet?" William asked, as he placed his hand on top of one of Ronald's, which made him blush a bit. Ronald shook his head, and winked again. "You should get back to work. People might wonder where you went." Ronald nodded, and turned to leave. "Oh, Knox," Ronald turned around. "You should fix your tie." Ronald smiled, fixed his tie, and quickly left William's office.

William had given Ronald, Grell, Eric, and even Alan a punishment since they had slacked off. They all had a small desk and they all had to tell each other to stop slaking off, and William always came to check on them. He came around 1'o clock to see how they were doing, and it didn't turn out well. Ronald was going to deliver all the finished paperwork to William, and they were late because they were supposed to be on William's desk at exactly 1'o clock, so once he collected all the paperwork, he started to run out of the room they were working in, but that was the same time that William came to visit.

Ronald tried to stop running but he couldn't, so he slammed into William, which made them both fall over, while the papers flew everywhere. William had fallen onto his back, and Ronald tried to stop himself from landing on William, but he was too slow. The other men watched as Ronald fell on William, which made them kiss. Both men pretended to be shocked, but their lips and mind thought otherwise. Their eyes were wide as dining plates, but their lips were moving in sync. They were in total shock because they didn't want to kiss in front of their co-workers. The other men couldn't see that they were kissing since papers had fallen on Ronald's and William's heads. Ronald pulled away from William, and the two men were sure that their co-workers could hear how loud and fast their heartbeats were. William winked, before his expression turned back to normal.

"Mr. Knox, could you please remove yourself from me?" Ronald was blushing like mad, while William looked completely normal. Ronald nodded, and pushed himself off William. Ronald stood up, and held out a hand to help William up, but William just stood up on his own. He looked at the other men, who had stared at Ronald and William. "I suggest that you lot get back to work." All four men in the room nodded, and went back to work. Once William left, the men turned to look at Ronald, who was still blushing like mad.

"So did you like it?" Grell asked, as he leaned closer to Ronald. But Ronald just looked at Grell, before he turned back to his work.

"Was he good?" Eric asked, laughing a bit.

"Well he sure as hell wasn't bad." Ronald then slapped his hand over his mouth. His face turned a darker shade of red than Grell-senpai's hair. "I didn't mean it. That was a joke." Ronald said as he started to work again.

"You liked it, don't lie." Alan said, as he leaned towards Ronald, and punched him lightly.

"No, I didn't! It was a joke! I joke about stuff! Why would I want to kiss William?" Ronald asked.

_'Because he's so sexy and sweet and he has soft lips and he's got a great tongue to play with when we kiss and he's got such a great-'_Ronald's thoughts were cut off by Grell.

"Just calm down, Ronald. We were just kidding around with you." Grell looked worried, as did the others. "Sorry if we bothered you." Ronald just shook his head.

"Sorry that I snapped. I don't know why I did." Ronald asked, as he tried to focus on his paperwork again.

"Its fine, Knox. Everyone sometimes just needs to snap." Eric said before he started to do his paperwork again, and soon the others started to work as well. By the time they could clock out, Ronald was the only who hadn't finished his paperwork. He said bye to his co-workers, who had then left him. By the time he had finished his paperwork, it was dark out. He was upset that he hadn't been assigned to a reaping for a while, and he hated desk work, unless he was on the desk, while someone was doing something to him. And that someone is William.

Once Ronald stopped thinking of that, he got up from his chair. He walked out of the room that he was stuck working in, and went over to William's office. He didn't bother to knock. He just opened the door, and walked into his office. William looked up just in time because Ronald and jumped over William's desk and onto his lap.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Ronald frowned, and hugged William. "I should have just pushed away from you. Did I embarrass you?" Ronald asked, as he looked back at William. His grasp on William became tighter, and he saw ow William's face turned a light shade of pink.

"No, it's fine. It's not like they saw the kiss. They just saw us kiss for only a second. It's not like the world is going to end." William leaned over to Ronald, and started to kiss down his jaw to his neck.

"Are you sure?" He felt William nod. William moved away from Ronald, to only have Ronald's lips attached to his own. Ronald suddenly broke away from William. "I feel like we should embarrass our little co-workers."

William raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Ronald then explained how they questioned him, then he said that thing, but just said it was a joke, then that he snapped, and William listened to this without interrupting.

"And how do you plan that we embarrass them?" William asked, as he tilted his head in confusion, which made Ronald smile.

"Here's an idea." Was what Ronald said before he slammed his lips against William's. Then William understood what Ronald's plan was. He smiled, and pulled Ronald closer to him. This was probably the best plan that Ronald would ever come up with.

_Next Day_

The men had started filling out some new paperwork, and they were already bored out of the minds. Alan and Eric had filled out four things, Grell had filled out three, and Ronald had filled out one. All he kept thinking about was William.

_'When are you going to come here?'_Was all he thought about. About a half hour went by before William came. He looked at how much work they had done in a few hours, and he was a bit disappointed to see that Ronald had only done one thing, but he was sure that he'd catch up on work at the plan.

"Mr. Knox." Ronald looked up at William, who had walked over to his desk. Ronald didn't have a big desk, so it'd be easier for them to do his plan.

"Yeah, boss?" Ronald resisted the urge to smile. William leaned over the desk, slowly, making sure that the other men were watching, which they were. He placed a hand under Ronald's chin, and lifted Ronald's head so that he'd have a better angle. "Uh, boss?" Ronald played along. William quickly moved himself forwards, and crashed his lips onto Ronald's. William closed his eyes when he heard Ronald make a sound of shock, but then he placed a hand on each side of William's face, and closed his eyes as well. Ronald didn't even have to ask for entrance, since William had opened his mouth. Ronald removed his hands from William's face, and wrapped his arms around William's upper body, which then he grabbed onto William's neck. William had wrapped his arms around Ronald so that his hands were resting on Ronald's back.

The two men forgot that they were kissing in front of their co-workers, and so Ronald stood up, and was now sitting on his desk. He had wrapped his legs around William's waist, and pulled him closer. William had pushed on Ronald's back so that they were touching. They were now kissing harder than before, which made Ronald moan, and William sigh at the same time. William had raised one hand so that he could run his fingers through Ronald's hair, and Ronald let go of William's neck with one hand so that he could loosen William's tie. William began to nibble on Ronald's lip, which made Ronald moan in pleasure. And it was a very loud moan. William smiled, and pushed Ronald even closer to him, and he felt Ronald's grasp on him get even tighter. Both men turned their head on an angle, before the started to kiss even harder. Their lips went numb at one point, but they didn't care. Ronald stopped playing around with William's tie, and moved his hand down William chest until he reached William's pants. He smiled, and kept moving his hand down, pressing down hard when he went over William's groin, which made William moan, but not as loud as Ronald. Their breathing became faster and they were getting warmer. Their tongues had stopped fighting a while ago because they went numb, but they were better, so they started to fight again. William had broken the kiss, and began to kiss Ronald's neck, and when he bit down on Ronald's neck, Ronald would squeeze William's groin. Ronald was the first one to open his eyes, he remembered that William and he had just intended to embarrass their co-workers, but he had forgotten that they were not in William's office or in his own office. Ronald removed his hand from William's groin, and raised it up to William's face, which then he removed William from his neck, and just started to kiss him like what they had intended to do. William opened his eyes as well, and remembered that they were supposed to embarrass their co-worker. William removed his hand from Ronald's back and head, and placed a hand on each side of Ronald's face. Ronald unwrapped his legs, and took his hands off of William, and when William broke the kiss, he removed his hands from Ronald's face. William turned away from Ronald, and started to leave, and Ronald sat back down at his desk, and started to work. His co-workers stared at him in total shock. Their mouths were open and their eyes were as wide as dining plates. But Ronald acted completely normal; like that it happened all the time in front of everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Eric yelled. Ronald smirked, and looked at Eric from the corner of his eye.

"Seriously, what the fuck just happened?" Grell said, in total shock. "Have I gone insane or did that actually happen?"

"What happened? That I've finished some more pages than you already?" Ronald smiled evilly; he just wanted to laugh at them. "Boss is gonna flip if he finds out that you guys have slacked off even more than before."

The other men started to work again, but every couple of minutes, one of the men would look at Ronald, who had a small smile on his face. After three hours of awkward silence, Eric finally spoke up.

"Is this actually a normal occurrence or what?" Eric looked over at Ronald, who just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you guys remember yesterday, and the day before that?" Ronald smiled. "They were longer than this one."

"Did you like it?" Alan asked. Ronald did a small laugh.

"No, why would I like that?" Ronald rolled his eyes again.

"Sure as hell looked like you did. It looked like you loved it. I mean you moaned a lot, you put your hands all over boss, and you seemed to smile when you squeezed his-"Ronald cut Eric off.

"I know what I did." Ronald sighed. He had such a hard time saying bad things about the kiss. He wished that he hadn't opened his eyes. "It wasn't that great as you think it was."

"You looked like you had a great time." Grell smiled, and punched him lightly.

"You can really squeeze guys with your legs." Alan said, smiling a bit.

"And you really know your way around boss' body." Eric smirked.

"Yeah, it's like you've studied him and-"Ronald cut Alan off.

"Fine! I fucking loved it! I know my way around his body because we almost fucked! We fucking made out on your desk last night!" Ronald pointed at Eric's desk. "He is so fucking fabulous at kissing! He's shy at first, but then he can't even control himself, and that's what makes him so fabulous at kissing! Yesterday, we were still kissing even after I fell on him! You guys couldn't see that because we were covered in papers! I promised him that I wouldn't tell, but you guys have really gotten on my nerves, so, if you could please stop asking me questions about it, I'd gladly appreciate it!" Ronald yelled. The men around him looked at him, shocked.

"You're not too bad yourself, Knox." All the men looked over at William, who was standing in the doorway. "You can't give all the credit to me. You helped a lot." He still didn't smile, and Ronald knew why. William only really saved his smiles from him. "And it wasn't just on his desk. Sutcliff's had a fair amount of time on it too." Grell looked utterly disgusted, and sat back in his chair. "Now, I suggest that you get back to work." William winked at Ronald, and then left.

The guys just looked at Ronald, completely shocked. They still had no clue on what had just happened. Ronald just smiled, and continued to work. He was sure William was going to punish him for telling. Shivers ran down his spine when he thought what William was going to do. And he was right, because William did it that night.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys want any more WilliamxRonald stories, just say so, and I'll try to write them.<strong>

**If you liked it, could you review and/or favorite please? It's fine if you don't want to. **

**Here are some cookies to congratulate you on finishing this piece of junk that I call a story. **


End file.
